


[Podfic] 4 Times Deadpool Met Peter +1 Time Spider-Man Met Wade

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 4+1, Fluff, Friends to Possible Lovers, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, POV First Person, Peter is a dork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Identity Fail, Secret Identity is not so secret, Wade is a loudly supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I felt almost guilty; of course he would act different around me. I wasn’t Spider-man, I was just some kid he had randomly found on a rooftop at night. It would be nice to banter more with him like Spidey and he did, though.Peter keeps on meeting Deadpool in weird and wonderful places and has no idea why he keeps on coming around.At least he's great company...Created for Marvel Trumps Hate 2019
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	[Podfic] 4 Times Deadpool Met Peter +1 Time Spider-Man Met Wade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [4 Times Deadpool Met Peter +1 Time Spider-man Met Wade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409482) by [sparkstarthetrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstarthetrashcan/pseuds/sparkstarthetrashcan). 

**Text:** [4 Times Deadpool Met Peter +1 Time Spider-man Met Wade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409482)

**Author:** [sparkstarthetrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstarthetrashcan/pseuds/sparkstarthetrashcan)

**Reader:** [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart)

**Length:** 00:21:38

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10LpWSEq_-rEdfxCpOAdqHxDznwLxxpDO/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
